


Подарок

by sad_raven, WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: Darth Plagueis - James Luceno, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven/pseuds/sad_raven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020/pseuds/WTF_Plagueis_and_Sidious_2020
Summary: все живы!АУ, всё хорошо!АУ, ситхи размножаются совместными медитациями, в своё время, отмечая избрание Палпатина Императором, Плэгас и Сидиус намедитировали мать Армитажа Хаксавдохновлено миниНовое лицо неприятностейАвтор:sad_ravenБеты:Efah(фикбук),WisedoСоздано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020
Relationships: Hego Damask | Darth Plagueis & Sheev Palpatine | Darth Sidious
Kudos: 5





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> все живы!АУ, всё хорошо!АУ, ситхи размножаются совместными медитациями, в своё время, отмечая избрание Палпатина Императором, Плэгас и Сидиус намедитировали мать Армитажа Хакса
> 
> вдохновлено мини [Новое лицо неприятностей](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218925341.htm?oam#more6)
> 
> Автор: [sad_raven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sad_raven)  
> Беты: [Efah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah) ([фикбук](https://ficbook.net/authors/1440615)), [Wisedo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/profile)  
> Создано в рамках ЗФБ 2020 для команды WTF Plagueis and Sidious 2020

— Вы подарили ему нексу.

— Котенка. Из питомника Сэна Хилла.

— Ему только десять.

— И что? Самый подходящий возраст для урока. Если он неправильно её воспитает, она его съест. По-моему, честно. К тому же, взгляни, ему нравится.

Плэгас и Сидиус одновременно повернули головы в сторону сидящего на полу Армитажа. На коленях у него лежал белый котенок нексу, трогательно обвив хвостом его руку. Свободной рукой Армитаж осторожно поглаживал её по шерстяному боку. Нексу мурчал.

— Он назвал ее Миллисент, — пожаловался Палпатин.

— А ты хотел, чтобы ее звали Мегадестроер три тысячи? — усмехнулся Плэгас.

— Я ожидал большей изобретательности от нашего внука.

— Твоего.

— Нашего, — с нажимом повторил Палпатин. — Не будьте мелочным.

— В нем нет ничего муунского.

— Мы медитировали вместе, то, что он получился похожим только на меня, ничего не меняет. К тому же ему прекрасно дается математика. Пару дней назад они вместе с Вейдером собрали дроида, а Армитаж его запрограммировал. 

— Вейдер тоже в этом участвует?

— У мальчика талант к инженерии, они ладят.

— Но нет чувствительности к Силе.

Палпатин недовольно поджал губы, но сдержался.

— У меня тоже поздно проявилась Сила. Но даже без этого я найду куда приложить его способности.

— Ни секунды не сомневаюсь в этом, Сидиус. Ни секунды.


End file.
